daraisfandomcom-20200213-history
Wood Elves
Wood Elves are your basic elf. They are the most common, and the one which, when thinking of Elves, is usually the first breed to come to mind. Wood Elves, hence their name, tend to dwell in forests, coexisting with nature. They are usually tan-skinned, with brown hair. Their eye colors are usually blue, green, or brown. However, there are times when it can vary. They live for approximately 800 years, and grow to around 5’10” in height on average. Wood Elves are native to both Darais and another world, known as Thyll Nalore. On Darais, however, they inhabit a territory known as Asalqua, which they share with the High Elves. They have recently begun coming to the charted lands of Darais via boats. History The Wood Elves originated on Thyll Nalore. The people of Thyll Nalore were divided into two major groups: the Adem and the Forest Dwellers. The Forest Dwellers lived peaceful lives, as “one” with nature. They lived in the forests of Thyll Nalore. The Adem lived in the frigid mountains of their world, living peaceful lives, however, still honing their skills in combat. The Forest Dwellers and Adem coexisted peacefully. However, a disaster occurred on the world of Thyll Nalore. None can remember exactly what happened - but almost all of the Forest Dwellers were killed, and those which survived became aggressive and forgot their peaceful ways among the forest. They began attacking the Adem, and earned the title of “Barbarians.” But, as the Adem dealt with the Barbarians on Thyll Nalore, the Forest Dwellers who perished arrived on Darais, in a land not unlike their home. They were not alone in this land: High Elves had long since lived there, and they had named the territory “Asalqua.” The Forest Dwellers eventually forgot their name, becoming known simply as Wood Elves, and lived in harmony amongst the High Elves. Presently, the Corrupted Elves of Esalond have begun invading Asalqua and, due to their superior prowess in combat, they are winning. The Wood Elves and High Elves have assembled a defensive force to fight them, but there is not much hope in victory. So many Wood Elves and High Elves are sailing west, seeking salvation. Geography On Thyll Nalore, the Forest Dwellers lived in the Nemel Forest, a vast woodlands stretching across much of the world. They did not live in conventional cities or villages, instead choosing to live a nomadic lifestyle. The Adem, however, dwelled in the Adon Mountains, where they built villages and cities on, literally, the precipices of the world. Most of these were fortified, as the Adon Mountains contained many a feral beast. As a result of this cold climate, those of Ademic origin may have a stronger tolerance for the cold than other Elves. Some major Adem settlements include: * Sorem Nephyl - A large city built into the sides of a mountain. It is one of the oldest and largest Adem cities. It is now heavily fortified, due to the threat of Barbarians. * Nemon Donic - A relatively large village built at the edge of the Adon Mountains. It serves as an outpost for the Adem to enter the Nemel Forests. It was also a common meeting place between the Forest Dwellers and the Adem. Now it is a military outpost, used to keep the Barbarians at bay. * Leboon Lewa - An extremely heavily fortified village in the mountains far west of Nemon Donic, but still on the border. It is currently in active combat with the Barbarians. On Darais, when the Forest Dwellers arrived there, Asalqua became the home of two races: High Elves and Wood Elves. In the lush forests and gentle hills of Asalqua, some important cities to the Elves were constructed: * Lisista - The first city built by both Wood Elves and High Elves, it is one of the oldest in Asalqua. Due to the threat of Corrupted Elves, most Elves in this city have fled to the capital city of Lirtirra. * Undassa - A Wood Elf city already conquered and razed by the Corrupted Elves. Those still inside it when it was taken were either killed or forced into slavery. Some Elves, however, have managed to escape their captors, and flee to the west. * Issith - A small village hidden within Esalond, it is full of only Wood Elves. Said Elves have been using guerrilla tactics to free enslaved Elves and slay Corrupted Elves. Most Wood Elves used to live in small villages in the forests of Asalqua. Religion The Wood Elves share the same beliefs as the High Elves: Deis. Deis is a polytheistic Elven religion. Deis says that there are four gods: Luxia, Goddess of Light, Mavur, God of the Galaxy, Haltar, Goddess of Life, and Tenebrisia, God of Darkness. The King of Elves is able to communicate directly with these gods, but it is only he who is able to do so. The Elves often pay tribute to their gods by burning, burying, sending to sea, or placing high objects of value, depending on the god being tributed. However, unlike the High Elves, the Wood Elves’ patron god is Haltar. They praise her often, burying items of monetary and sentimental value within their woodlands. Culture The Adem of Thyll Nalore have always valued hunters as important members of society - it is hunters who bring food to the people (as crops cannot grow in the frigid Adon Mountains). However, when the Barbarians replaced the peaceful Forest Dwellers, warriors became the most respected branch of society, for they risked their lives to keep their people safe. As such, it is customary for Adem men to train as warriors from a young age, perhaps 20-25 years of age. The Adem also believe that all the necessities of life should be shared with all. Food, housing, etcetera, is all shared by everyone. Therefore, while the Adem do use currency, they only use it for “wants,” not “needs.” As a result, there is little poverty in Adem society. The Wood Elves of Asalqua possess a much different lifestyle. Their culture is identical to that of the High Elves’, save a few things. For one, most Wood Elves prefer to live in woodlands, acting as one with nature. They also have a slight distrust of magic: many believe that the use of any magic is contrary to life and nature, and thusly possess immense disdain towards magic users. Some believe that the cause of this was Lavina’s war against the Elves, but none are certain. Wood Elves are also more humble than the High Elves, believing that all races are equal parts of nature.